gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Galina Dreisen
Galina Sokolovna Dreisen (often called G by her cohorts) was a notorious crime-boss and drug king-pin. While her business is headquartered and most successful in Enoch, it has spread throughout other mythical communities in recent years. She was also the owner of several popular nightlife spots in downtown Enoch, as well as 2 resorts in Isadora. She was also the ex-wife of Princess Cassandra Morgan. She has been missing from Enoch and is presumed to be dead after a warrant was issued for her arrest. Her businesses have been left to her best friend and coworker, Chauncey LaCroix. Her faceclaim is Holland Rodden. Appearance Standing tall at a proud 5' 9'', Galina has quite a presence about her... And that's putting it lightly. It is difficult to ignore her when she walks into a room. She is host to a combination of unique features that allow her to stand out among the average woman. Perhaps her most noticeable feature is her naturally red hair. It is long, down to about the middle of her back, and almost always very straight. To compliment the vibrancy of her hair, she typically wears expensive designer clothes in monochrome - It isn't uncommon to see her wearing all black or all white. Some find her appearance a little too intimidating. Her facial features and curves are traditionally feminine, though the way she holds herself is anything but. Some have said she walks with a 'man's confidence' - She does not come across as gentle, submissive, or god forbid passive. Instead, she demands attention from all who cross her path - whether they are willing to give it or not. Character Time has hardened Galina. Once a free-spirited, carefree girl, she is now a hardworking, ruthless woman. She is one of those types who will stop at nothing to get what she wants and will refuse to take 'no' for an answer along the way. Hedonistic and egotistical are two words many choose to describe Galina, and they would not be wrong in claiming her to be this way. She does indeed put her own wants and needs before those of other's, and thus, she can often come across as selfish and unsympathetic. Many are surprised to discover her true nature though, as she does come across as very charming and personable initially. Countless people have fallen into this trap - she lures those she wants something from in with kind words and extravagant gifts, then leeches them for all their worth. Still, she is a very intelligent woman - she just chooses to use her wits for her own personal gain. Family & Relationships Galina has no known biological family, due to the fact that she was abandoned (and most likely orphaned) as an infant. It's speculated that her father was most likely nephilim, which is perhaps why her mother abandoned her. She was adopted at age 2 and raised by an older, mortal couple. * Adoptive Parents: Solokov & Alexandra Dreisen - Deceased. * Ex-Wife: Captain Cassandra Morgan, Princess of Enoch Crime Family Given her history and occupation, Galina has acquired a close circle of 'friends and co-workers' which she considers to be her true family. They travel, work for, and live with her. Galina is almost never seen in public without at least one of the members of her posse. She, along with this group, are responsible for running her entire drug ring operation. * Chauncey LaCroix - Book Keeper & Financial Operations Manager * Yael & Nev Rothschild - Distributors extraordinaire * Francesca Valesquez - The Mad Scientist * Malachi LaCroix - 'Head of Security' * Sabella DeAngelis - 'Replacement Cass'/The Bait Species & Abilities Species Born a nephilim, Galina had an unfortunate 'accident' about 11 months prior to the present moment. Few, if any, people know how she was really killed - It was suspected she was murdered by an Aisling DeAngelis, who was ordered to do so by her 'competition'... However, the order was actually given by someone else - Someone who had taken a vow never to end a life with her own two hands. Someone well known with a lot of power within Enoch... Once her physical form was destroyed, Galina found her spirit awoken in Hell in the form of a succubi. Abilities * Pheromone Manipulation; As a succubi, she is capable of manipulating her own pheromone levels to seem more attractive to those around her. Naturally very good looking, she rarely uses this ability as she find it to be 'cheating' in terms of attracting potential sexual partners - something Galina thinks is a kind of game or competition. She usually uses this ability to persuade others to do something for her that they might not typically want to do otherwise. * Telepathy; A naturally gifted telepath, Galina is capable of reading the thoughts of those within physical range of herself. Unlike others who need a relationship with people to be able to read their thoughts, Galina has found she can access even perfect strangers inner most thoughts to figure out what makes people tick. Of course, if she is trying to read the mind of someone with a telepathic block/shield, she cannot - but everyone else happens to be fair game. History Galina is unsure of who her biological parents are - She was most likely a prostitute's bastard child and was left on the doorstep of an orphanage, just hours old... One thing is true though - her father was a nephilim, something she would not know she inherited until sprouting wings at the age of 18. At 2 years old, she was adopted by a middle-class couple and raised in a strictly religious Jewish household. And then, the second World War happened and tragically, she was separated from her family during this period of terrible violence. Her adoptive parents, who had loved her so much, perished in a concentration camp while Galina was sent elsewhere, to work in a different camp... During her time in the work camp, Galina emerged from nephilim dormancy, much to her own surprise. Desperate to keep her status as a mythical secret, she became friends with another mythical, a French lycanthrope named Chauncey LaCroix, who was also in the camp at that time, serving time simply for being homosexual. The two remained close throughout their time in the camp, and when the war ended, decided they would attempt to escape the new communist state that would one day be known simply as Russia... Galina made it out, but Chauncey did not and the two did not see each other again for nearly half a century. With no money to her name and heartbroken after having lost everything and everyone she ever loved, Galina found herself desperate for some kind of control in her life. For the rest of the century, she wandered from country to country, looking for other mythicals who had tragic backgrounds. Eventually, she and a group of 4 of these new friends, decided to move to the East - They had heard of Enoch, an ancient city full of resources and opportunity for anyone who needed a second chance in life. It was there, in the early 2000s, that Galina got her start as an entrepreneur upon her reuniting with her lost friend Chauncey. The two saved up enough money to purchase a little night club down town, and used it as their personal haven - their escape from all the evils in the world... And then the Mortal Mythical war happened and all that newfound happiness was once again lost. Hopeless and angry, Galina decided to use her mind for business to aid in the destruction of humanity - She began one of the most notorious mythical drug cartels and operated from within Enoch, selling opiates and other concoctions to anyone who could afford it. Greedy and power hungry, she became something of a legend in the city, buying up other property in the 'bad' part of the city to use as headquarters for her operation. Fast forward a few decades and Galina was at the top of her game - she had amassed some millions of dollars from her business without leaving behind a trace that could lead to her arrest. She was notorious among the party crowd in Enoch for the night clubs she owned, for throwing lavish parties that lasted entire weekends. And then she fell in love (sort of), with the then 19 year old, freshly graduated from the Royal Guard's Training Academy, Cassandra Morgan. And then everything spiraled out of control from there... Until Galina was 'murdered' by her businesses' 'competition'... And now she is back - in Alabaster, with questionable motives and a secret in her heart that could bring the Enochian monarchy to its knees... Category:Characters Category:Enochians Category:Celestials Category:Antagonists Category:Dreisen Crime Family